<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe Farther Into The Future ep 17: A Tale of Two Stevens by LMasterm1nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383266">Steven Universe Farther Into The Future ep 17: A Tale of Two Stevens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd'>LMasterm1nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Farther into the Future [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Bonding, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Strained Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The actions of Captain Bloodrose (now revealed to be Steven from a parallel timeline where the cluster destroyed earth) have caused a strain in Steven and Connie's relationship. With Steven in the doghouse and Bloodrose Steven straining his relationship with his crew, The Bloodrose Brigade, how can they fix this situation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Greg Universe &amp; Steven Universe, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Steven Universe &amp; Everyone, Steven Universe &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Farther into the Future [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steven booted out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After nineteen years of marriage, the unthinkable had happened, all because of the actions of Bloodrose Steven. Earlier, the notorious Captain Bloodrose was revealed to be Steven from an alternate timeline where Peridot succeeded in betraying The Crystal Gems by contacting Yellow Diamond. Not too long afterwards, Captain Bloodrose snuck into Steven and Connie's house and put on this timeline's Steven's clothes and tried to have his way with Connie, and he would have gotten away with it, had Steven not arrived back at the right time, and despite saving Connie, Connie was too shaken up from the situation, so much so that she had kicked Steven out of the house, not able to trust him.</p>
<hr/><p>At a nearby bar, Sabina was finishing up shift, when she noticed a customer who looked familiar to her. "Steven, is that you?" She asked "I didn't know you drank." "I heard it was a solution to all problems" Steven said in a rather tipsy sounding voice. To her surprise, it was clear that he was drunk. "Well, that's a misunderstanding, a lot of people say it is, but alcohol is just a distraction" Sabina corrected "look, I heard what happened, Pearl texted me."</p><p>"Yesh, I stopped my parallel timeline self from raping my wife, and how does she thank me? She kicks me out, like it was my fault" Steven said "You know what? I'm not gonna stand for thish, I'm gonna march over there and give her a piece a' my mind!" Steven got up and tried to stumble to the door, but Sabina caught him. "Oh no you don't, in that drunken stupor, you're bound to make everything worse" Sabina warned "why not come home with me, Pearl will be there." "Oh, Pearl, I like Pearl" Steven said "except when she gets all "nag nag nag nag" like some bossy, stuck up...uh, what's the word?" "Blowhard?" Sabina suggested. "What'd you call me!?" Steven accused. It was then that Sabina noticed that there was only one bottle on Steven's table.</p><p>"Steven, did you not have anything to eat before drinking that?" Sabina asked. "No, how'd ya know?" Steven responded. "Well, it was either you haven't eaten anything or you're just one of those guys who really, <span class="u">really</span> can't hold their liqueur" Sabina explained. "So what of it!?" Steven said. "Well, typically, you're not supposed to drink on an empty stomach, it's a surefire way to get as drunk as you are" Sabina said.  "Jeez, all these rules, forget the potential damage to the liver, these rules should be the thing teachers use to scare kids off of drinking" Steven ranted. "Come on, bud, let's get you out of here, Pearl will whip you up a nice hot meal, you'll spend the night on a nice warm bed...but before that, why not take a hot shower when we get there, you reek, bud" Sabina said.</p><p>Sabina had taken Steven her and Pearl's place. Pearl had gone into full mom mode upon seeing Steven's current drunken state, making sure Steven was okay. Steven was sent to take a shower first while Pearl had prepared Steven a meal. "Steven, dinner's ready" Pearl called. No answer, but she could hear the shower still running, so she knew Steven was in the bathroom. Under the gap of the door she saw a familiar pink glow. "Steven, I'm coming in!" Pearl called. "Wait, Pearl, I'm not dressed!" Steven said from behind the door. "Steven, come on, I can't leave you alone like this, besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Pearl said. </p><p>Pearl opened the door and pulled back curtain, to find Steven sitting in the bathtub, holding back many tears. "Oh, Steven, come here" Pearl said offering a hug. Steven accepted the offer, got up, hugged Pearl, and started crying, as he did, his pink state had receded. Sabina walked by and noticed the scene. "Oh, dear, it's not what it looks like!" Pearl said. "Relax Pearl, I get it" Sabina assured her. </p><p>Steven, eventually got it all out of his system, helped himself to the delicious meal Pearl had made for him and he was sent to bed in Joshua's old room. Although sleep did not come easy that night. Up until now, his marriage to Connie had been pretty much perfect, sure they had their disagreements once in a while, but they never fought. At two pm, Steven had finally one to sleep. </p><p>Later that morning, Steven was awoken from his slumber by a facetime call. He picked up the phone and saw his kids. "Hi Dad, whoa, you look like crud" Rose said. "I feel like crud, sweetie" Steven responded. "This isn't forever right?" Piers asked. "Oh, stars, I hope not, son" Steven said. "Please tell me this isn't going to lead to the D-word" Rose begged. "No! That's not going to happen, Rose!" Piers shouted "Mom and Dad will work this out, everything's going to be fine, nothing's going to change!" Piers said, leaving the conversation. "Yeah, he's taking it pretty hard...but I'd be lying if this hasn't effect me either, but I gotta be the strong older sister" Rose said. "Well, you're doing a great job Rose, but remember, it's okay to be upset at this too, you're allowed to have feelings, don't forget that" Steven said.</p><p>End of Chapter </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tuesday Morning Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*26 Years ago*</p><p>"Prospector, sir, a ship just appeared near HQ out of nowhere, looks to be gem made" Llesh announced. "Investigate it, shatter all gems onboard" The Prospector announced. They tractor beamed the ship into the HQ. The Gembuster troopers welded the door open. "We are detecting one gem signature aboard the ship sir" One of the troopers announced. "Well, well, well. let's take a look-see" The Prospector said "If it's a high ranking one, I'll add its fragments to my coat." They looked inside and saw what appeared to be an organic lifeform. "An organic lifeform on a gem ship?" A Gembuster trooper said. "By the looks of it, it appears to be a hominid class species" Llesh said "and a juvenile by the looks of it." "Well, let's not keep him in there, he looks hurt doesn't he?" The Prospector said.</p><p>"Sir wait! By all accounts he appears to be organic but the gem signature is coming from it"  a trooper warned. "Is it now? Interesting..." The Prospector commented. </p><p>*two weeks later*</p><p>A fourteen year old Bloodrose Steven was in combat training. His opponent was about to hit him but Bloodrose Steven summoned his shield to block the attack. "Wrong!" A voice barked. A light on the ankle bracelet lit up and Bloodrose Steven screamed as he fell to the floor, convulsing. "What did I say about using your gem powers, brat?!" The Prospector roared, as he grabbed the young Bloodrose Steven's hair. "Your gem half, is your ugly half, burn that into your memory or I will do it for you!" The Prospector said. </p><hr/><p>The Starship Blackthorn had landed somewhere between Little Homeworld and the rest of Beach City. Bloodrose Steven had gotten up from a long sleep. "Hey Junior, since our mission is technically over, how about we go the amusement park like I promised?" Bloodrose Steven said to his adopted son. Junior however gave him a dirty look. "Hey, what's with the look kid, you were all excited to go when we discussed it earlier" Bloodrose Steven insisted. "I'm not interested!" Junior said before storming into his room. "Okay then...so anyone else want to go with me?" Bloodrose Steven offered. Tho'rax and Plasm, gave him the silent treatment.</p><p>"Jeez, what is with everybody?" Bloodrose Steven said. "You know, very well, what!" Robyne snapped "You forced yourself on your counterpart's wife!" "Okay, so I made a little mistake" Bloodrose Steven admitted. "A <span class="u">little</span> mistake, this is huge!" Robyne said "do you realize how your actions have affected everyone?"  "What do you mean?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "Captain, no, Steven, you weren't just a father to Junior, you were a hero to him, and not just to him, but to me, Plasm and Tho'rax as well, and what you did last night has pretty much tarnished that view of you" Robyne said "everyone's not just mad at you, they're disappointed in you...which is why we are imposing a temporary mutiny until you sort things out with the other Steven and his wife!"</p><p>Bloodrose Steven said nothing and stormed right out of the ship, not wearing his usual battle ready clothing, but rather his casual clothing. </p><hr/><p>Connie couldn't sleep at all last night, not just because of what happened to her, but the aftermath of what she had done. Sure, an insane version of Steven from an alternate timeline attempted to have his way with her by tricking her into thinking he was her Steven, but when her Steven saved her from his counterpart, she threw him out even though she knew perfectly well that it was the Steven she married. She had never felt such a combination of guilt, fear and shame before in her life.</p><p>She got downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee before going to work, she didn't feel like eating breakfast today. She felt even more awkward about last night because her father-in-law was living with them. Piers noticed his mother and decided to ask whether or not her and his father were going to get divorced. "Uh...Mom?" Piers asked. "WHAT!?" Connie snapped, before coming to her senses, gasping out of shock. Piers looked stunned for a brief moment. "I gotta go, see you" Piers said. </p><p>"No, Piers, honey, wait!" Connie said. But Piers had rushed out the door. Connie feelings went from bad to worse, as she slumped down below the counter. Throwing Steven out even though he hadn't done anything wrong was bad enough, but this was her son for crying out loud, she knew that this can't go on, she had to set things right with her husband, but the question was, how? Their relationship has gone through much worse than this, she even stayed with Steven even after he turned into a huge monster, so why was this bothering more than anything.</p><p>Rose, decided to go check up on her younger brother. She rushed out the door to catch up with him "Hey, lil bro? You alright?" Rose asked. "I'm fine..." Piers mumbled. "Look, Mom didn't mean to snap at you, know that, right?" Rose said "look, she feels bad about it, why not-" "I SAID I'M FINE!" Piers shouted, running away. "This situation is all kinds of messed up" Rose commented. Suddenly her phone alarm buzzed. "Oh crud, I'll be late for my job shadowing if I don't hurry!" Rose remembered. </p><p>Rose spotted Bloodrose Steven. "Oh, morning Evil Dad" Rose called. "Hey, I'm not evil!" Bloodrose Steven shouted back. "I don't know, you tried to rape my mom and ruined a perfectly good marriage, that's pretty evil..." Rose said. "Hey look, I thought because the me of this timeline was married to Connie, I thought it'd be okay too...oh my stars, I am evil" Bloodrose Steven realized</p><p>End of Chapter </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Steven and Steven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven sat down at the breakfast table. Pearl had made him a big breakfast. "Steven, everything will get better, you and Connie have been through much worse than this" Pearl said, trying to be comforting. "Yeah, you even turned into a baby in front of her once and she still stayed with you" Sabina added. "Pearl! You told her about that!?" Steven exclaimed. "Was I not supposed to?" Pearl asked. "Yes! It was only the most embarrassing moment of my life!" Steven argued. "Well, I'll be more careful next time" Pearl said.</p><p>"So, got any plans for today?" Sabina asked. "I don't know..." Steven moped "but thanks for letting me stay here, I guess I'll find a motel to stay at until I can settle this." "What? Nonsense, you're staying right here" Sabina said "it'll be cheaper for you and even though Joshua's been out of the house for a year...I still miss having a third person living here." "Well, classes are starting soon, Steven, if you need me for anything, please do call" Pearl said. </p><p>Steven finished up his breakfast and got up. "I guess I can't laze around here, I think I should go for a walk" Steven said. "You know what? that might actually be good for you" Sabina commented "just take it easy for today." Steven got out, took a breath of fresh air and began a small stroll through Little Homeworld. A lot of gems waved to him, he waved back, some gems came up and hugged him and others shot him a "Everything will be okay". </p><p>The funny thing about Beach City was that despite how much it had grown over the past two years both in border and population, it still retained a small town vibe where word travels fast. Needless to say, everyone had heard about what had gone down between Steven and Connie, and the true identity of Captain Bloodrose. Steven, was grateful for the words of encouragement. </p><p>Around town there were posters with pictures depicting Steven and Bloodrose Steven with the words "know the difference" written on them. Steven breathed a sigh of relief at that, he had been worrying about the human citizens mistaking him for his parallel timeline counterpart. Instead of driving, Steven walked all the way over to main area of Beach City on foot. He decided to get himself a little snack at The Big Donut. </p><p>Bill Dewey noticed Steven come in. "Don't worry, it's me" Steven said, rolling up his sleeve to show it wasn't mechanical. "Don't worry Steven, I can tell the difference between you and the evil you" Bill said "you two may have similiar appearances but the differences between you are too obvious." "Yeah, the complexion, the mechanical arm and facial hair are pretty obvious differences" Mr. Smiley added. Steven had ordered himself a donut. The bell had rung as the door opened. Arriving inside was Bloodrose Steven. Every customer, including Steven, glared angrily at Bloodrose Steven.</p><p>"You got a lot of nerve coming in here" Bill Dewey said to Bloodrose Steven "If you think you're getting service here, than you can forget it." "Leave it, I'll deal with him myself" Steven said. "Punch his lights out!" Mr. Smiley said. Steven led Bloodrose Steven out of the Big Donut.</p><p>"What do you want?" Steven said "haven't you done enough!?" "I actually want to apologize for my inappropriate behavior" Bloodrose Steven said. "It's not me you have to apologize to" Steven said "although given current circumstances, that may not be an option right now." "I've heard a lot about the aftermath of my reactions" Bloodrose Steven "I never got the chance to tell my Connie how I felt, and I ruined the relationship between you and your Connie, I can't believe I did that." "Well, I don't think I can ever forgive you, but that doesn't mean I don't understand you" Steven said "I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, but I can guess it makes what I went through look like a cartoon show." </p><p>"I remember when I was told of my initial mission to come here, The Prospector didn't even tell me I was a time traveler until he gave me the mission" Bloodrose Steven said "I was so overwhelmed by seeing the Earth again, intact, as if nothing had ever happened, I had such hope for the future in my timeline, ever since dad showed me that photo." "What, photo?" Steven asked. "On my fourteenth birthday, my dad showed me a photo album, I looked the same for six years, for a moment I thought I wasn't going to grow up until dad showed one more photo" Bloodrose Steven said "It was a picture of himself, mom, and a forty two year old version of me, you kind of look like him." Steven than realized something "Oh my stars, I've been to his timeline, could my presence there have caused everything that had happened to him" Steven thought to himself. </p><p>"Well, I'm still sorry for my actions" Bloodrose Steven said "I'm going to go see what had changed since I last left earth." "You may not want to do that, everyone knows what you did, expect dirty looks" Steven warned. </p><p>End of Chapter </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Patching Things Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabina noticed Steven come back. "Hey, you're back early" She commented. "I ran into the alternate timeline me" Steven said. "Alright, sit down, tell me what happened" Sabina suggested. Steven sat right next to her on the couch. "It's not like I don't understand why he did what he did, he did go through a lot" Steven said "but when I look at him I just feel the urge to punch him, is that bad?" "Steven, what you were feeling is perfectly normal, everyone has that one person they just want to punch, sometimes people have multiple people like that" Sabina advised "You stuck to your principles Steven, you resisted the urge to pummel him, even if he deserved it, besides, it would still be okay if you did." "Well, Mr. Smiley did suggest that I, and I quote "punch the lights out of him" when I was at The Big Donut." Steven said.</p><p>Sabina laughed at that "That is so Mr. Smiley" Sabina commented. "Thanks Sabina, you give good advice" Steven said. "What can I say? If did a little better in school, I'd have been a therapist instead of a bartender" Sabina said humbly. </p><p>A few hours later, Pearl had returned home from classes. "Hey, Sabina, about last night..." Pearl began. "I told you I understood didn't I?" Sabina said "Unless you think I'm the type of person who'd be jealous of a wet, sobbing, naked man." "Yeah, I guess I am being a bit paranoid aren't I?" Pearl said. "You wouldn't be my Pearl if you weren't" Sabina commented. Pearl sniffed the air for a moment, catching a whiff of something. "Say, what's that smell?" Pearl asked. Sabina caught a whiff of what Pearl was smelling. "I think Steven may have gotten into Joshua's "secret" pot stash" Sabina pointed out. "WHAT!? You let our son smoke marijuana!?" Pearl exclaimed. "He was clever, Pearl, he took advantage of the fact that he was legal age at the time" Sabina said. "Why would Steven want to smoke that stuff!?" Pearl asked, frantically. "Probably because he's still depressed about being thrown out by Connie, people look for distractions from their depression sometimes" Sabina commented.</p><p>Pearl ran up to where Steven was sleeping and knocked on the door vigorously. "Who is it?" Steven answered. "Steven! It's Pearl, open up please!" Pearl said. For a moment there was silence "Pearl's not here, man" Steven finally answered. "Steven, I'm Pearl!" Pearl argued. "Pearl?" Steven asked. "Yes, Pearl, now let me in!" Pearl said. "Pearl's not here, man" Steven answered. "No she isn't, Pearl's outside, talking to you, now let me in!" Pearl shouted. "Pearl's not here, man" Steven said. Pearl growled in frustration while Sabina was just giggling at the affair. </p><hr/><p>Connie picked up her phone. It went to voicemail. "Piers, It's Mom, look, what happened this morning, shouldn't have happened, the current situation is between me and your father, I shouldn't have made you part of the problem, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that, just call me as soon as you can" Connie said. Connie sat slumped on her desk, just waiting for the workday to end. </p><p>She still couldn't believe she was afraid of her own son like that, just because he looked so much like his father. She couldn't live like this, if she wanted things to go back to normal, she knew she had to talk to Steven because she knew he didn't do anything wrong. </p><p>Later that evening back in Beach City, the marijuana had finally wore off and Steven was back to normal. "Steven, I understand you are upset, but that is no reason to do drugs" Pearl said "do you have any idea what that can do to your body?" "Something less harmful than what alcohol, tobacco or any other narcotic can do?" Steven guessed. "Well...yes, but you still shouldn't do marijuana" Pearl said. "Why not? My healing powers cancel out any potential damage it can have on my body and there are medical uses for that plant too" Steven said. Pearl was fuming at that point "Why did I do such a good job at educating you!?" Pearl asked rhetorically.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry, I just miss Connie so much it hurts, I couldn't sleep at all last night" Steven said. "Then talk to her, this is never going to get better until you speak to her" Pearl advised. Just than a knocking on the door could be heard. "Steven? It's Connie, I heard you were here" Connie's voice said. "Well, speak of the devil" Sabina commented.</p><p>Steven answered the door. "Connie, I am so sorry" Steven began. "Don't" Connie interrupted. "Connie please, I can't go on like this, please forgive me!" Steven begged. "I can't, there is nothing to forgive, Steven, you didn't do anything, in fact you saved me" Connie said "I am the one who should be apologizing, you stopped the Bloodrose Steven before he could do anything to me, and I just threw you out as if you did it." "But still, that shouldn't have happened...Connie, I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore" Steven said. "Neither do I Steven, I we built a great life together, I don't want it to end this way" Connie said. Connie got a bit closer to Steven, hesitated a bit, and then hugged Steven.</p><p>"Tonight, you and I are going to dinner, just the two of us" Connie said "I want to get to know you again, trust you again, trust you like I should have last night." "Connie, it hurt when you threw me out last night, I wanted to be mad at you" Steven said "but I can't do it, I can't get mad at you, I just can't..." "Than accept my invitation to dinner, let's work through this problem and pick up this life of ours where it left off" Connie said. "I'd like that...I really would" Steven said.</p><p>End of Chapter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Making it work again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloodrose Steven continued his constitutional through Beach City, so many people and places he didn't recognize. Everywhere he went, he got dirty looks. Suddenly a shaggy looking man approached him. "I don't believe it, confirmation of alternate timelines and people are getting angry at you!?" The man said. "Ronaldo? Is that you?" Bloodrose Steven asked "finally someone who hasn't changed as time went by." "I need to interview you!" Ronaldo said. </p><p>Ronaldo took Bloodrose Steven to his garage. "So tell me, what happened in your timeline, do people actually believe the truths I tell?" Ronaldo asked. "Actually, you're dead in my timeline, everyone is, except me" Bloodrose Steven said. "Are you sure that's not what <span class="u">they</span> want you to think?" Ronaldo shot back. "I saw my Earth broken apart from the inside out, I'm pretty sure I wasn't being told lies" Bloodrose Steven said. Suddenly Ronaldo's phone started buzzing. Ronaldo looked annoyed.</p><p>"Who's that?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "Oh, it's my daughter, she's always interrupting me when I'm the middle of something important" Ronaldo said. Bloodrose Steven broke out in laughter "I'm sorry, but seriously? <span class="u">You</span> have a daughter?" "Yeah, but she's such a pain in the neck, telling me to get a job, help out around the house, ugh maddening" Ronaldo complained. "Are you being serious right now?" Bloodrose Steven asked. "She was worse when she was younger, "Daaaad, I'm hungry" "Daaaad, I scraped my knee" luckily she learned to take care of herself" Ronaldo said "like I don't get so much as a "thank you" for taking her back from my brainwashed ex-wife, she wanted Alice to have a "normal life" that woman had no idea that there's a secret society controlling the highest branches of government!" "That's horrible!" Bloodrose Steven said. "I know, right? I pretty much saved my daughter" Ronaldo bragged.</p><p>"No, it's you! You're horrible!" Bloodrose Steven said "I thought it was great that you haven't changed at first, but now I realize it isn't, you're almost fifty and you're still hooked on this conspiracy crud? and you have a daughter to boot? Everyone else I've met in this timeline seems to have moved on with their lives but you haven't, you're stuck in the past....and....so am I..." Bloodrose Steven left. "Wait, come back! I need to inspect your robotic arm! It's so cool! I want one!" Ronaldo shouted. "How could I have been so blind?" Bloodrose Steven thought to himself.</p><p>"Hey there" a voice said. Bloodrose Steven turned and saw an older looking gentlemen, most of his hair was gone, but he had a dark grey beard. "I bet you had a rough day" Greg said "want to sit down and chat?" "Y-you're not mad at me?" Bloodrose Steven said. "Well, I can't say I approve of your actions last night, but from what I've heard about you, you've been through a lot" Greg replied. "Yeah, when I first came here, I thought I had gone back in time...even after learning the truth, I guess a part of me still held on to the past, thinking about what might have been" Bloodrose Steven explained. "Well, sometimes I think about that too sometimes, but there's always time to live in the present" Greg said. "You may not be the same man I knew but you are so much like him, thank you...Dad" Bloodrose Steven said.</p>
<hr/><p>It was evening, Steven had decided to show up early for his dinner plans with Connie. They both sat down at the restaurant's patio. For a moment there was an awkward silence. "So" They both said at the same time "Oh, how about" they said in unison. "You first" Connie said. "I'm really glad you're speaking to me again, I missed you" Steven said. "So did I...the worst part is, I knew it was you when I threw you out...I don't know why I acted as if I didn't" Connie admitted. "Well, let's forget about last night, let's focus on the here and now" Steven suggested "I want to bring this relationship back to where we left off." "I don't think it'll be that easy" Connie said. "I'm willing to try if you are" Steven said. </p><p>"So, Pearl told me you tried drinking" Connie said. "Yeah, I don't think I'll try that again, hangovers suck" Steven admitted. "Hangover? From what I've heard you only had one beer" Connie said. "Well, I hadn't eaten yet" Steven said. "Having one beer couldn't have made you as drunk as that even if you were drinking on an empty stomach" Connie said "If you ask me, I think you can't hold your alcohol." "I guess not" said Steven, blushing. "I also heard you tried pot" Connie said slyly. "Yeah...I can't remember most of it" Steven said. "Well, according to Sabina, you and Pearl had an exchange that would have made for a good comedy skit" Connie teased.</p><p>Steven and Connie had continued conversing throughout the dinner. Connie had slowly become more comfortable around Steven. "Steven...I think I'm ready for you to come home, but for the time being you'll have to sleep on the other couch" Connie said. "On the couch? Well if you say so" Steven said. "Don't worry, we'll get back to how things were, It's just going to take a little time" Connie assured her husband.</p><p>Steven and Connie had began to walk home, when they noticed Piers getting out of Ronaldo's car (which was mostly used by Alice) with Alice. Their clothes looked a bit wrinkled and they both looked exhausted. "Oh, hello mom" Piers said, awkwardly, noticing his mother. "Hey son, are you alright?" Steven asked. "Oh, uh, yeah...we...uh" Piers stammered. "Saw a movie!" Alice continued "It was a really scary movie!" </p><p>Connie noticed a square wrapper at Piers's feet. "So, uh, did you get my voicemail?" Connie asked. "Uh, no, I was distracted by the, uh, movie..." Piers said. "Well, check it when you get the chance, don't stay out too long, okay?" Connie said. "Uh, right, thank you" Piers said. Piers escorted Alice into the Big Donut. "That must have been one heck of a movie" Steven commented. "Well, horror movie producers have gotten better with visual effects over the years" Connie said as she discreetly kicked the wrapper under the car. Connie had already caught on to what her son and his girlfriend were really doing but because she had noticed that he had been smart enough to be well prepared she decided to keep her mouth shut on the matter and keeping it secret was easy, as Steven wasn't as quick on the uptake as she was.</p>
<hr/><p>At the Starship Blackthorn, Bloodrose Steven staggered in. "Captain, what happened to you?" Robyne asked. "I just had my first beer with this timelines version of my dad, and I gotta say something to everyone" Bloodrose Steven stammered "I was wrong to have done what I did last night, I know you all saw me as a hero and I tarnished that image, but the truth is, you are all my heroes, when I had nothing and nobody, I found you all, when I came to this timeline's Earth...I lost sight of what I already had, I don't ask for your immediate forgiveness, but I do want to work toward regaining your trust."</p><p>The Bloodrose Brigade looked at their captain and than at each other and nodded. "As long as you don't do anything like that again, Cap'n Dad, I'll except your apology" Junior said. The rest of the brigade agreed</p><p>The End     </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>